The Color of His Eyes
by Axelrocks
Summary: This is how I wanted the V for Vendetta to end and I know its been done lots of times. Evey wants to know the color of V's eyes, but she can't until he takes off his mask. Will she ever see his face? And will they be able to have a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know this has been done many times but after I saw this movie(which I loved immediately!) I wanted it to end a different way so i was going to write my own version of the ending and have it just for myself. But then I decided to put it on here to see what you all think. I know it's not that good and V, Evey and finch may be a little out of character. But i hope some of you like it and review!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 1**

_How can this be? _Evey thought to herself.

She could feel the slight pressure of V's hand on the small of her back and saw her own hand resting lightly on his shoulder. They were dancing together and it felt like a dream. A dream she never wanted to be awoken from. But, unfortunately she knew this dream was going to end soon. Too soon.

She had almost forgotten that it was the night of November the 4th and within a few hours V would blow up Parliament and start his revolution

She had _almost_ forgotten.

She looked up into his mask's eye slits. She had always wondered what color they were, but all she saw was the inky blackness.

Were they green? Did they sparkle with intelligence and maybe a hint of mischief? Were they the color of the sky and would they look at her with understanding? Were they grey and windows to the soul? Or were they brown, filled with warmth and compassion? But she didn't know what they were, and for now they were only eyes slits in a mask.

"You've been busy," she said trying to get her mind off his eyes. And though she couldn't see them she knew they were looking at her.

"They're very scared right now," she continued. " I heard Sutler is going to make a public statement tonight."

"Oh," his voice seemed to take on a saddened tone. "It's nearly time."

"The masks were ingenious," she smiled slightly. "It was strange to suddenly see your face everywhere." She didn't tell him that after she saw the countless people wearing the fake V mask she longed to see the real one. And here she was.

"Conceal me what I am, but be my aid for such disguises haply shall be a form of my attempt."

She smiled a little more. She knew exactly where that came from.

"Twelfth Night."

"Viola," she could hear the smile in his voice.

_If only I could see his real smile and not the one permanently frozen on his mask, _she thought.

"I don't understand," she said and looked away from him.

"What?" His tone became curious.

She looked at him once again. "How you can be one of the most important things that has ever happened to me and yet I know almost nothing about you. I don't know where you were born, who your parents were, or if you had any brother or sisters." She reached up and grasped the edges of his mask. "I don't even know what you really look like."

They stopped dancing.

He grabbed her hands off his mask. "Evey, please," he sighed sadly.

He felt his piercing gaze searching her eyes.

He continued. "There is a face beneath this mask, but it's not me. I'm no more that face than the muscles beneath it or the bones beneath them."

She nodded. "I understand."

_I understand V. I really do! _She thought. _But I still long to see what you really look like._

"Thank you," he said with relief. "There isn't much time and I have something I must give you."

Her heart sank, it was almost time. Why must time seem to fly past? Couldn't it see that she wished that it would freeze and she could be here with V forever?

* * *

"The Underground?" she asked when she finally figured out where they were. "I thought they closed them down."

V walked alongside her dressed in his full outfit. Hat and all.

"They did," he said. "It took me nearly ten years to clear the tracks and lay a bit of my own. Let me show you."

_Ten years? How long had he been planning for this day?_

He led her to a train and she walked inside and gasped at what she saw. Explosives! The train was filled with them. Then it dawned on her.

She turned and faced him. "These tracks lead to Parliament."

"Yes..."

"Then it's really going to happen?"

"It will...if you want it to."

"What?" she gasped.

Had she heard him right? Was he really asking her to make this decision? But this was his revolution, he should be the one deciding. He had been working on this for years. He should be the one to do it. Shouldn't he?

"This is my gift to you, Evey," he said. "Everything that I have, my home, my books, the Gallery, this train I'm leaving to you to do with as you will."

She looked at him in disbelief. Was he really giving her all that he owned? Why?

"Is this another trick, V?"

He shook his head. "No. No more tricks. No more lies. Only truth. And the truth is you made me understand that I was wrong. But the choice to pull this lever is not mine to make."

"Why?" Why was he giving her this choice? This was his day, his revolution! He should be the one to make this world-changing decision.

"Because this world, the world that I'm a part of, and that I helped shape will end tonight. And tomorrow a different world will begin, that different people will shape and this choice belongs to them." He took a step back, off the train, and began walking away, his cape billowing behind him.

"Where are you going?" She asked stepping out of the train herself. Was he really going to leave her standing there? Was he even going to say good-bye?

He stopped and faced her. "The time has come for me to make my maker and to repay him in kind for all that he has done." He turned to leave again, but once again she stopped him.

"V, wait!" she ran up to him. "Please you don't have to do this! You can let it go, we can leave here together!" _Please, I want you to be with me forever!_

"No," he said sadly. "You were right about what I am. I have no tree waiting for me. All I want, all I deserve is at the end of that tunnel."

"That's not true," she said and lifted up and kissed him. Though she had kissed the mask and not him himself, he received it as the same.

He stood there gently holding on to her. They were looking into each other's eyes. All he wanted to was stay there forever. But he couldn't. He had planned for this way too long for him to not go through with it.

"I can't," he finally said and quickly turned from her and made his way down the tracks.

Not once did he look back at the woman he had fallen in love with.

* * *

Sutler was dead and he was almost finished.

Creedy stood across from him, his men all had their guns trained on him.

"Now that's done with it's time to have a look at your face," said Creedy. "Take off your mask."

"No," V said. No one was going to see face. Especially not Creedy.

He saw two of Creedy's men begin to approach him. He swiftly took out his knives and cut them down. Creedy now had two less men.

"Defiant to the end, huh? You won't cry like him, will you? You're not afraid of death. You're like me," Creedy smirked.

"The only thing you and I have in common, Mr. Creedy, is that we're both about to die."

"How do you imagine that's gonna happen?" The smirk grew wider as if he already thought he had won.

"With my hands around your neck," V said in a matter of fact tone.

The smirk quickly fell away. "Bollocks. What are you gonna do, huh? We've swept this place. You've got nothing. nothing but your bloody knives and your fancy karate gimmicks. We've got guns."

"No, what you have are bullets and the hope that when your guns are empty I'm no longer standing because if I am you'll be dead before you've reloaded."

"That's impossible," Creedy huffed. "Kill him."

They all opened fire. V was struck with multiple bullets and slowly sank to one knee. But when all the guns were finally emptied he, to the astonishment of Creedy and his men, stood up.

"My turn."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for that one review! I really appreciate it, I love hearing feedback from those that read my stories. Well here's the next chapter, it's not that exciting. Sorry. But I hope you all enjoy it and I will hopefully update the next chapter very soon.**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 2**

Evey jumped when the Underground suddenly began to echo with the sound of multiple gun shots. Was that because of V? Of course it was! But was he all right? She hoped that those gun shots were not aimed at V. But in her mind she knew they were.

_Oh, God, please...let him live. Please..._

Tears came to her eyes at the thought that she might never see V alive again.

* * *

It was only Creedy and V left now. And Creedy looked especially scared. V smirked at the way the man seemed to tremble with fear. In truth he was just as afraid of dying as Sutler had been. In the end they were all the same. Cowards.

He had already killed all Creedy's men before they reloaded like he said he would. Now it was Creedy's turn and he had to wonder if the part where he was going to die with V's hands around his neck was true. He didn't want to find out. He lifted up his gun and began shooting.

"Die! Die! Why won't you die?"

Five shots later Creedy's gun was empty and was backed against a wall. "Why won't you die?" He was in total disbelief. V should be dead. Any normal human would be dead right now.

V was breathing heavily. "Beneath this mask there is more than flesh. Beneath this mask there is an idea. And...ideas are bulletproof."

Just then he grabbed Creedy around the neck, choking him. And just like V said Creedy died with his hands around his neck.

* * *

He had to make it back to her. He had to see her face at least once before he died.

He stumbled and fell against a wall. But he had to keep going and he lifted himself up, leaving a smear of his blood trailing along the wall. He had to keep going. He _had _to see her.

* * *

Evey still sat on the bench, waiting. Her hands were clutched tightly on her lap.

Where was he? It had been awhile since she had heard the last gunshots and she hoped V was still alive.

She jumped when she heard a shuffle down the tracks. She turned in time to see V stumble through the door, his hat falling to the floor.

"V!" She was immediately at her feet running toward him. She caught him before he fell and together they slowly sank to the floor. V laid in her arms.

"Oh, God we have to stop your bleeding." She frantically tried to apply pressure to his wounds hopefully staunching some of the blood flow.

"Oh please don't..." His breathing was becoming more labored. "I'm finished...and glad of it."

She shook her head, tears sprung to her eyes. "Don't say that.

"I told you only truth," he took a breath. "For twenty years I sought only this day. Nothing else existed...until I saw you and everything changed." He paused and took more breaths.

"I fell in love with you, Evey, like I had no longer believed I could."

A tear slid down her cheek. "I don't want you to die." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"That's the most beautiful thing you could have given me." And then he fell silent.

"V?" She cried. "V?"

No response.

This couldn't be! He couldn't be dead! She began to cry and laid her head down on his chest.

But wait! What was that she felt? Was it a faint heartbeat? She leaned her head closer to his mask and she could barely hear his shallow breathing. He was still alive!

Not for long if she didn't do anything. She hated to do it, but she began to tear long strips of cloth from his cape and used them to apply pressure to his chest hoping it would stop some of the blood flow.

* * *

She heard someone walk up behind her. She turned around and saw Inspector Finch. He was looking over at V.

"So, it's over then?"

"No. No, it's not. Please," she pleaded. "He's still alive. Please, is there anything you can do to help?"

His face softened and he kneeled by her.

"All right," he said, his slight Irish brogue evident in his voice. "I know some basic medical things, but I don't know how much good that'll do."

"Please," she said. "Just do anything that will help him. I want him to live."

"You cared for him didn't you?" Finch asked.

She nodded. _And he cared for me too. _She couldn't help but smile at his confession. He loved her.

"I see." Then he turned away from her and began to vigorously work on V. He tore off more strips off of V's cape and began to bind them around his chest. He hadn't taken a look under V's shirt to see exactly where he was hurt and Evey was glad. It would be feeling she was betraying him if she saw what he looked like.

She stood there and watched Finch work, but she felt useless.

That was when she heard the clock chime midnight and she saw the train. She knew what she had to do.

She raced to the opening to the train, ignored Finch's demands to stop, and grabbed the lever.

She paused. This was it. The clock still chimed. She took one more deep breath and pulled down the lever.

She stepped off the train, watched as the door slid shut and the train moved along the tracks. It totally disappeared just as the last chime echoed throughout the Underground.

Finch ran up to her, slightly out of breath. "What was that?" he demanded.

She looked him square in the eyes. "That, Mr. Finch, was the beginning of change.

* * *

They both were kneeling beside V's body.

"Miss Hammond, we need to take him to a hospital. They can do better for him than I can."

"No!" She cried and earned a sharp glance from Finch. "He wouldn't have liked to be taken to a hospital."

"He's on the verge of death, do you think he would really care?"

"If he lives," she hated saying those words. "I want him to wake up in his home and not a hospital. I fear he will be angry if he finds out he was taken to a hospital."

"He wasn't supposed to live, was he?"

She nodded, tears brimmed in her eyes. "He fully expected to die, he had even given me all that he had owned." She paused and wiped her eyes. "But I can't let him die, he means too much too me."

Finch nodded, understanding. "Then we mustn't let him die. Is there a place we can take him?"

She sniffed and nodded.

"All right then," he bent to pick V up. He struggled as he did so and looked over at her. "I'm going to need a little help."

* * *

They both struggled to carry V's limp body to his bed in the Shadow Gallery.

The first thing Finch noticed, once they had set V down on the bed, was the stacks of books. There had to be hundreds of them, thousands! Had V read them all?

"Mr. Finch?" Evey said his name and peered at him curiously. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, yes." He shook himself out of his trance and now focused on the task he had at hand.

Saving V's life.

"I'm going to need some medical supplies, Miss Hammond."'

"Oh, right," she said, nodding her head. Then she left the room in a hurry.

She returned moments later with a bag full of supplies. V had a stock pile of them and, not knowing what Finch would need, grabbed one of everything.

When she walked in she saw Finch sitting in a chair with a book in his hand.

He looked up when she came in. Closing the book, he held it up.

"This book was blacklisted years ago, by Sutler. How did he come by it?"

She set the bag down. "How did he get any of his things? We may never know."

"You're right," he agreed and set the book down on the little bedside table, then grabbed the bulging bag of supplies. "Now down to business. I'm going to have to remove his shirt to clean and examine the wounds underneath."

Her breath caught in her throat. "You mean you're going to look at his skin?"

"I'm afraid so."

She backed up to the door. "Then I have to leave."

He nodded his head. "I understand."

"Thank you."

She took one last look at V's still form and slipped quietly out of the room.

* * *

Evey shut the door and leaned against it. She hoped with all her heart that V would forgive her for letting Finch see what his body really looked like.

She would tell him that she had no choice but to. She had wanted him to live.

Finch wiped the sweat of his brow when he had finally finished cleaning and wrapping all of V's numerous gunshot wounds. He should have been dead. No normal person could have survived being shot so many times.

Maybe it was because he wasn't a normal person.

he pulled V's shirt over his newly bandaged torso, and began cleaning up his supplies.

A first the sight of V's burned flesh repulsed him, with the red skin, the multiple scars and the dozens of bloody gunshot wounds. But he soon overlooked it all and begun his extensive work.

He had pulled out numerous bullets and stitched up the many wounds, then he cleaned up the blood.

This man had been badly burned and it was of no surprise why he wore a mask. Finch didn't blame him. If his face was badly burned and scarred he would hide it too.

And V took great lengths to hide it. There was not one inch of exposed flesh. He really didn't want anyone to see it.

That was probably why Evey had left. She knew V didn't want her to see what he really looked like, so she had left the room. Finch received a new level of respect for her.

He zipped up his supply bag and set it on the floor.

Someone softly knocked on the door.

"Yes?" He called.

Evey's soft voice carried back to him, "Are you finished, Mr. Finch?"

He took one last look over V, then called back to her. "Yes, Miss Hammond, you may come in."

She opened the door slowly and cautiously and in her hands she held a tray with a steaming pot of tea and two tea cups.

"I thought you might like some refreshments, Mr. Finch. I hope tea will suffice."

He noticed the tray was shaking in her hands, he walked around the bed and took it from her.

"Tea is perfect, Miss Hammond. Thank you." He set the tray down on top of his book on the little bedside table.

He poured Evey a cup, then himself.

"Sit, please," he said and handed her a cup. Then took his own and grabbed a chair and sat next to her.

"So, Miss Hammond..." He began.

"Evey," she said after blowing on her steaming cup. "Please, I want you to call me Evey."

"Of course, and you must call me Eric."

"All right," she nodded. She took a sip and jumped when the scalding liquid burned her mouth.

Eric couldn't help but chuckle. "Careful, it's still probably hot."

He didn't know when was the last time he had laughed, or smiled in that matter.

She smiled and set her cup down. "It is." Then her gaze slid to V and the smile disappeared.

Eric sighed. "I wish I could tell you he was going to be okay, but at this point I'm not sure." He looked at her, she was still looking over at V.

He continued. "The bleeding has been stopped, for now, and his breathing is heading towards normal. But we won't know for sure how he's faring until he wakes up."

She picked up her cup and nodded. Eric noticed how tightly she was holding her cup.

"Thank you, for everything, Eric," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You're welcome," he said and stood up and gathered up his things. "It's getting late and I should be heading home. I'll be back in the morning to check his progress."

She looked up at him. "All right." Then she noticed his gaze lingered on the book he had been reading earlier.

"You can borrow that if you want."

He looked at her, startled. "What?"

She smiled and picked up the book. "I saw you looking at this. Go ahead and take it. I'm sure V won't mind, he's probably read it already."

She handed him the book and he took it. "This was my father's favorite book before it was blacklisted." His eyes got a faraway look.

"Go on, take it. There will be no one to tell you cannot read it anymore."

"That's right," he smiled. "Sutler is dead."

He headed for the door. "See you in the morning, Evey."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Evey sat by V's side for hours. He barely stirred, barely moved and never once did he woke up. But she wouldn't allow herself to get discouraged. He had lived longer than he had expected. So he had to make it, right?

Her stomach began to growl and she realized it had been hours since she had last eaten. But she couldn't leave.

"Not now," she told her stomach. She didn't want to leave the room and have V finally wake up. She wanted to be the first face he saw when he woke up.

So she continued her constant vigil at his side.

* * *

She jerked awake when she heard a noise.

"V?" She cried. Had he finally waken up? Had he called her name?

She jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"Miss Hammond," it was Inspector Finch. "Evey are you in there?" It's me, Eric."

Was it morning already? She had dozed off and slept most of the night. Had V woken up while she was sleeping?

No, she decided, there would be no more sleeping or dozing until V woke up.

She finally stood up and went to the door. But she was surprised, when she opened the door, to see that Eric was not alone. An older man was standing next to him.

He had gray hair that was slowly fading to white. His blue eyes were kind as he looked at her.

"Hello, Miss Hammond," he said. "I'm Dr. Langsley. My friend, Eric, here said a friend of yours was hurt pretty badly."

She nodded her head in shock. "Yes."

"If you would permit me, I would like to take a look at him."

"Of course," she said and stepped out of the way so both him and Eric could enter.

Eric stopped in front of her, his eyes searching hers for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, Evey, but he needed more help than I could have given him."

"I can assure you that you can trust me. I've been in hiding for seven years from the Chancellor. I've been itching to get out and help people again."

She smiled. "Then, by all means, help."

He smiled back at her. "And I shall." And he turned his attention to V.

"Thank you, Eric," she said.

"You're welcome," he smiled, one of his rare smiles.

"Tell me, Miss Hammond," Dr. Langsley said as he turned back to her, spectacles now perched on his nose. "What exactly happened to him?"

Both Eric and Dr. Langsley were looking at her, waiting.

"I-I don't really know," she stuttered. "I just know when he came back from the train he could barely walk and he was covered in bloodlike he had ben shot multiple times."

"Yes," said Eric. "When I examined him he had multiple bullet wounds, some with the bullets still in him."

The doctor lifted up V's shirt. Evey gasped when she saw the blood-soaked bandages.

"I must get to work immediately," he said and began removing the bandages.

Eric looked at Evey. "You may want to leave."

She nodded and quietly left the room.

* * *

"Doctor," Eric said."I must tell you something about this man before you uncover all his bandages."

The doctor never paused in his work.

"This man was badly burned in a fire, an explosion actually. His skin is not a very pleasant sight."

The doctor continued working and didn't stop until all the bandages were removed and V's chest and stomach were fully visible in all it's burns, scars, and bullet-riddled glory.

But the doctor didn't flinch. There was no flash of disgust or repulsion on his face. He was acting like he had seen this everyday.

He looked up at him. "Are you sure, Mr. Finch," he said. "This man was shot up only yesterday?"

"Yes. I stitched him up and everything. Why?"

The doctor motioned for him to come near the bed. "You may want to take a look at this."

"What?" He stepped toward the doctor and looked down at V. He took a step back in surprise.  
"Bloody hell," he muttered.

The bullet wounds were almost completely healed. The stitches were ready to come out.

"What do you think happened, Langsley?"

"Well, I have a theory," Langsley turned to him and took his spectacles off. "You said he was experimented on at Larkhill."

"Yes, but..."

"Maybe one of these experiments gave him the ability to heal himself abnormally fast."

"But if that was the case, then how come he still has burn scars? Shouldn't those all be healed, too?"

Langsley placed his spectacles back on his face. "I was wondering the same thing. But look," he pointed around one of the bullet wounds. "The skin is perfect. And I have a feeling that once his wounds heal the skin will be perfect too."

"But, why now?"

"Maybe as the body healed thee wounds it somehow also began to heal the burns."

"That's interesting."

The doctor was lost in thought. "Yes, very intereting."

"So do you think he will be alright?"

"Why wouldn't he? His wounds are almost completely healed and his breathing has gone back to normal." He covered V back up. "It all depends now is when he wants to get up and face the rest of the world."

* * *

Evey was peering through the glass of V's jukebox(is that what's it called?) and flipped through the 872 songs that were in there. She smiled as she recognized some of them. She picked one and played it.

"_Ohhh I do value you..."_

Tears immediately came to her eyes when she remembered the song. This had been the song V had played the day she had left. She regretted that day. What if she had stayed until the day of his revoulution? Would he have changed his mind? Would he have picked her instead of revenge? And would he be fully alive right now, instead of on the verge of death?

So many questions reeled through her mind. She didn't even hear Eric call her name, and he was standing right beside her.

"Evey?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Sorry," said Eric. "I didn't mean to startle you." He peered at her closely. "Are you alright, Evey?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You're crying."

"Oh," she quickly wiped the tears that were sliding down her cheeks. "I was just thinking about something. It usually brings to my eyes. It's quite all right."

"Was it about V?" she asked.

She looked up at him sharply. "How did you know?" Then she looked down. "He's all I've been thinking about lately."

"Do you...love him?"

She didn't look up. "That's a question I've been asking myself. I don't have an answer for myself yet. I don't know what I feel towards him."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I want to thank everyone for all of the wonderful reviews I've gotten and I hope they continue with this chapter!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 4**

They stood there in silence for awhile, until Eric finally broke it.

"The doctor said that you can go and visit V now, he has some good news for you."

"Really?" she looked up at him, hope flashing in her eyes. "Has he woken up yet?"

Eric shook his head and immediately the hope was gone.

"Come with me. I'm sure the doctor is going to tell you something you;re really going to like."

"All right," he said and followed Eric back to V's room.

But she didn't know if it would be good news to her. Especially since V had not woken up yet. That was all that she wanted to happen.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Hammond," the doctor greeted her when she walked in. "I was hoping you would be coming back soon."

She nodded. "Is he getting any better, doctor?"

"Well, except for the fact he hasn't woken up yet, I would say he is. I would like to show you his progress," he went to pull up V's shirt, but Evey stopped him.

"Please. doctor, can you just tell me how he's faring. I'd rather not see."

"All right," he nodded in understanding and he let go of V's shirt. "It seems his wounds are almost completely healed."

"But how is that posible? He was stot up only yesterday."

He looked at her curiously. "You don't know?" Then he looked over at Eric. "You haven't told her?"

"What?" she also turned and looked at Eric. "What is it you haven't told me?"

The doctor looked down at his watch. "Well it's getting late, I should be going." He walked by Evey. "I'll check on him again tomorrow to see how he's doing, but he should be fine now and a matter of time before he wakes up. Goodbye, Mr. Finch, Miss Hammond." And then he left the room.

* * *

Evey didn't waste any time. "What is it you haven't told me, Eric? If it is something about V, please tell me."

Eric sighed. "Follow me, Evey. I have something I must show you."

Eric led her to the couch in V's tv room. There he had a bag of his stuff. He opened it and reached inside. He soon returned with a red book in his hand and handed it to her.

She looked up at him and took it. "What's this?"

Eric sat on the couch, Evey followed still looking at him, confusion written all over her face.

"Awhile ago I found this journal in Delia Surridge's house the day she died." He didn't tell her V had killed Delia only moments before he had gotten there. "It was hers, and in it are some things about V that you may want to know."

"But how did this woman know V?"

"It's all in there."

"How long ago was this written?"

Eric placed a hand on hers. "Evey, you're just going to have to read it."

She nodded her head. "Okay."

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow." He grabbed his stuff and left.

* * *

Evey was now alone. She looked down at the journal, took a deep breath and opened it to the first page.

By the end of the journal she had tears going down her cheeks. She couldn't believe V had gone through all that. Being experimented on, forgetting his past. Why had he never told her? Was he ashamed of it all? Now even more questions were reeling through her head. She clutched the journal to her chest and laid down flat on the couch and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

* * *

"Evey?" Someone began to shake her gently.

"V!" She sat straight up and sent the red journal flying to the floor.

Her eyes focused on the man standing above her. There was no mask. She couldn't help but be a little disappointed.

"No, I'm sorry. But I just wanted to tell you that the doctor has left. And he says there is no reason why V shouldn't be up and running soon."

Yea that is if he ever got up.

"The doctor has left? Is it morning already?" Had she really slept through the night? What if V had woken up in that time?

"Yes and I'm about to leave as well. I have a few matters I have to attend to."

She stood up. "Then I'm going to sit with him for a little." Just then her stomach growled loudly. She winced.

Eric looked at her curiously. "Evey when was the last time you've eaten?"

"Um..." When _was _the last time she had eaten? She didnt know.

"You need to eat something. I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet."

"But..."

"Please, Evey, eat something. I don't want to have to call the doctor back her for you. Promise me you'll eat."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, Eric, I promise."

"Good," he smiled at her. "Well, I'll see you later." And he left.

* * *

Evey looked up at V's cupboards of food. She didn't know what to have, but she wanted it to be simple. She went to the refridgerator and then she saw the eggs. It brought back memories and she knew exactly what she was going to have.

She stopped in front of V's door, plate in hand. She wanted to go in there and yet she didn't.

She turned around and saw the TV. Another idea popped in her head.

* * *

"Evey?" He heard himself call out, but when he sat up and looked around the room she was no where in sight.

It was all a dream.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, stood up and winced when he felt a sharp pain in his midsection. But within seconds it was gone.

Today was the day. The day of his revoulution. The dream he was dreamt was of what hew knew was going to happen. He was going to give Evey the choice to pull the lever, that is if she showed up, and then he would leave her and meet with Mr. Creedy. And he knew in the end he was going to die. He hoped with all his heart that Evey would show.

He walked out of his room and was surprised to see his TV on and his favorite move, _The Count of Monte Cristo_, was playing. Odd. Maybe he had left it on. He walked towards the couch just in time for his favorite part.

"You find your own tree," he said along with Edmund Dantes.

* * *

What was that? Evey asked herself when she thought she heard another voice. Was it V? She quickly sat up and looked behind her. He gasped.

"V!" She exclaimed and quickly ran around the couch and gave him a hug.

He winced at the twinge in his stomach, but didn't think about it. Instead he was more surprised that Evey was hugging him.

"I didn't think you'd come." he told her once she stopped hugging him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her forehead furrowed in confusion.

"I asked to see you once more before the fifth...and here you are."

Evey finally understood. He thought that today was the fourth, and not the seventh, he didn't remember what happned or he thought it all had been a dream.

"V, this isn't the fourth or the fifth for that matter."

"What do you mean?" Now it was his turn to be confused. What was she talking about?

"Today is November the seventh, two days after your revoulution." She searched his face, or the mask he was wearing, and once again wished she could see his eyes.

"Today is the seventh? Soo all the events that I thought occured only in my dreams really have happened?"

She nodded.

"Then why," he said and stepped away from her. "Am I still-"

"Alive," she interuppted. "I couldn't just sit there and let you die, V!"

"But it is what I wanted."

"You wanted to die, V? Why?" She just wanted to rip his mask off and see his true expression.

He looked away from her. "I have my own personal reasons, Evey. I do not wish to discuss it."

"I'm here now," she stepped towards him and grabbed his gloved hand. "I'm not going anywhere. I hope you'll learn that you can talk to me, V."

He was gazing down at her hand in his. "I will talk to you. But about this...I can't." Then he turned from her and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here's the next chapter! It's not as long as the others, but I think you'll enjoy. Or I hope you all do!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 5**

Now that V was awake and seemingly healthy, she had no reason to worry. But he seemed more withdrawn and mysterious than he had before.

It didn't show, but Evey thought he was mad for letting him live and she thought he would be happy to be alive. To see the results of Parliament blowing up. She thought he would like to witness the beginning of his revolution. But it didn't seem like he wanted to.

* * *

She finally found him. He was sitting in one of the other rooms of his gallery reading a book. He looked up at her.

"Oh, hello, Evey," he said and placed his book to the side to give her his full attention. Ever the gentleman.

"Um...I was just wondering..." She paused, not knowing what to say next. What _had _she been wondering?

"Yes, Evey, go on."

She swallowed. _Come on, Evey, _she thought to herself. _Say what you want. Ask him what you really want to know._

"I was wondering..." here she went. She took a deep breath. But the question she wanted to ask would not come out of her mouth. She sighed. No, she couldn't do it.

"I was wondering, V, if you were hungry because I can make you something."

How could he not be hungry? He had had been in a coma for three day! But she had never seen him eat anything. Maybe it was because he had to take off his mask so he could get food in his mouth.

"Um...okay then. Let me know if you need anything."

"All right," he said.

She nodded, then left the room.

* * *

It was getting late and Evey hadn't seen any sign of V since she had last spoken to him.

She was growing tired, but had no desire to sleep on the couch again. She had been unable to stretch out.

"Evey, you may sleep in my room."

She jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned and faced him. It was like he had read her mind.

"But what about you? Where will you sleep?" She smiled. "The couch isn't that comfortable."

He chuckled. "I've been sleeping for three days. I think I will be fine."

That was when she noticed he wore his cape, a different one not the blood-stained one she had last seen him in, and his hat.

"Are you going out?" She asked, curious.

"Yes, I would like to see how this country is faring since the death of our high chancellor."

"May I come with?"

"I am sorry, Evey. You need your rest and there is no telling how late I will be in returning."

"You will come back, right?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"Now I wish you a good night and I will see you in the morning." Then he turned and left.

* * *

Evey cautiously opened the door to V's room. She flipped on the light switch and stared at V's now vacant bed. he didn't know if she could sleep in it, but she was so exhausted.

She shuffled to the bed, flipped over the covers and flopped down on the bed. Though the thought of V on the verge of death in this same bed made her uneasy, but right now she was too tired to care.

* * *

Evey woke up the next morning feeling fully refreshed. She never knew that V's bed would be so comfortable. She climbed out of bed and looked at the clock on the wall. One o'clock! She had slept in way too long! V should be back by now.

She stood up and smoothed down her clothes and walked out of the room.

Immediately she smelled eggs frying.

V.

She walked into the kitchen and there he was apron and all. Except this time he was wearing his gloves while he cooked.

He turned to her, still sizzling skillet in his hand. "Ah good morning, or should I say good afternoon, Evey. I hope you're hungry." He scooped the egg on to her plate.

This all reminded her of the first morning here. Tears filled her eyes, but she blinked them quickly back. "Thank you, V." and she took a seat at the table.

She instantly dug into her food. She hadn't realized she was so hungry until now. She even momentarily forgot V was sitting across from her.

She immediately stopped shoveling food in her mouth and he chuckled at her.

She noticed the empty space in front of him. "Aren't you going to eat, V?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

Did he ever eat? She had never seen him take one bite of any food. Maybe he had eaten before she woke up. That could explain it, he guessed. But the thought of him having to eat alone because he had to take off his mask saddened her.

"Evey? Is there something troubling you?"

She heard the concern in his voice and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, V. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She cleaned her plate, then asked V, "So how was your excursion last night?"

"It was as expected. The people have longed for freedom for so long , now they don't know what to do with it. But I'm sure they will figure it out soon enough."

"I'm sure they will," she sighed. "I wish Gordon was alive to see all this. He longed for this kind of freedom, too." Tears once again returned to her eyes, but this time she let them come.

V had been silent and then he spoke. His tone seemed saddened as well. "Did you...love him, Evey?"

She gasped. She was surprised that V would ask such a personal question.

"I-I'm sorry, Evey, I shouldn't have asked you that. That is a private matter I shouldn't pry into."

"It's quite alright, really V," she smiled to reassure him once again. "And no I didn't love him. He was just a really dear friend of mine." _And besides I'm in love with someone else._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry for the long wait. I had some computer troubles, then for some reason fan fiction wouldn't let me see my stories so I could update them. But here's the next update enjoy!

**~Axelrocks~**

Chapter 6

Evey helped clear away the few dishes that there were and helped washed them. Just as he put the last dish away, V turned to her.

"Evey, I have a question to ask you," he said, almost a little uncertainly.

"Yes, V, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you were going to remain staying here. N-Not that I do not want you too, of course. But…"

Was that V stuttering?

"Because if you are I have something I want to show you."

"I will, that is, if you really don't mind me being here."

"Of course not." He took off his apron. "Now come, I have something I want to show you."

* * *

V led her down a hallway she had never ventured before and at the end was a door. He opened it and walked in. She followed.

She looked around. It was a bedroom! It was identical to V's but without the mountains of books. There were no windows either.

"This can be yours from now on," he said.

She wanted to run to him and throw her arms around him, but instead she said, "Thank you."

"This isn't going to be like the last time you were here. You may come and go as you please. You are no longer a prisoner and I hope you never feel like that ever again." He looked away from her in shame.

"Thank you, V, thank you so much." And this time she did give him a hug.

He awkwardly patted her on the back and took a step back. "I should have given this to you a long time ago, but… Evey forgive me."

"V, you were forgiven a long time ago. There is no need for anymore apologizing, okay?"

He looked up at her. "All right."

Then they stood there in silence. Neither one not knowing what to say.

But then finally V broke the silence.

"Now, I'm sure you are going to want to put some of your personal touches in here. So I will leave you to do that." He turned to go.

"V, wait."

He stopped and waited for her to speak again.

"I was wondering if maybe later we could watch a movie or something."

"Of course," he nodded. "And to be nice I shall let you choose what we should see."

She laughed. "That is very kind of you."

"I shall be looking forward to later then." Then he walked down the hall.

* * *

"I'm finished," said Evey when she walked into the living room.

V was already there on the couch. He placed a book to the side. She smiled. Was he always reading?

"Good," he motioned to a glass case that held numerous DVDs and a few VHSs. "Now you may choose."

She smiled and walked over to the case. She had no idea what she was in the mood to watch. But then she spotted something. She pulled it out and noticed it was not opened yet. Why? Was it new, or had V not gotten the chance to watch it yet? Did he even want to see it?

She took off the plastic cover anyway. "Found one, V," she stood up and showed him. "Let's watch The Phantom of the Opera."

* * *

She had not seen this movie in a long time, and from what she remembered, she knew it was good one. Sad, but good. But she wondered what V thought of it. She looked at him. It seemed like he was watching it, but she could not be sure because of his mask.

Did the Phantom remind him of himself? He also wore a mask, thought his did not cover his whole face, like V's.

As the ending credit rolled, she braved a look at him. His gaze still seemed fixated on the screen.

"Did you like the movie?" she asked tentatively.

He turned and looked at her. "I thought it was beautifully made, and the music was phenomenal."

"But did you like it, V?"

He looked away from her. "It is not one of my favorites, I'm afraid."

"Is it because of the Phantom? Are you afraid that you will end up like him? Alone?"

He stood up. "A already have." Then he began to walk away.

She stood up quickly and followed him. "V, what do you mean? You are not alone-"

Just then, Eric and the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Evey," said Finch, then he noticed V. "Oh, hello, V, nice to see you up and about."

"I'm glad to see some progress in your condition," said the doctor.

V turned and faced Evey. "Evey, what is this?"

She looked away from him. "Um, V, there is something I forgot to tell you."

* * *

"Well then I think you should be telling me what it is now," he said.

"Well, Mr. Finch and Dr. Langsley took care of you while you were in your coma. They've been coming back to check on your progress."

"Yes, V," said the doctor. "And I would like to talk to you in private. It is of great importance."

V took one last look at Evey. She couldn't tell if he was angry or not. Then he led the doctor and Mr. Finch into his room and shut the door firmly behind them.

* * *

"Doctor," said V once the door was shut. "I was not aware that I had someone looking after me and if I had been I would have put a stop to it immediately."

"Why, V? Do you wish to be dead?"

V was silent.

"Because that is what would have happened to you if that young woman out there had not done a thing."

"She would have been better off without me. If you only you both knew how I had treated her."

"I'm going to have to disagree with you there. She obviously didn't think she was better off without you and she obviously cares for you. Why else would she have gone through all she had to see you alive?"

"She didn't sleep or eat," Eric jumped in after pushing himself off the wall he had been leaning on. "She remained by your side constantly and waited for the moment when you would finally open your eyes."

Once again, V was silent.

"Now, enough of this depressing conversation. What I have to tell you may give you a cause for celebration.

"But first we must confess that we have seen your burn scars, V."

"I am not surprised, doctor, now go on."

"While we were cleaning your numerous bullet wounds we noticed something strange. It seemed the skin around the wounds had begun to heal. Burns and all."

"What?" V said in shock.

"It seems your body is finally starting to heal itself after so long. My guess is that in awhile you will be able to no longer wear that mask."

Not wear his mask anymore? Would Evey finally be able to see what he really looked like?

"How long?' he asked.

"I was just getting to that. From what I have seen your body will probably be healed fully within one to two years."

That long?

"Now I would like to ask you something. If you would allow me to take a sample of your blood I could possibly be able to find a way to speed up the healing process."

"So you mean to experiment on me, then?'

He would have none of it. He had gone through too much of that in his lifetime. No more.

"No! Of course not!" Dr. Langley shook his head. "I know what you have gone through and this will be nothing like that. I promise you. But just think, maybe by the end of this month you could be a mask less man."

That soon?

"All right," he finally agreed and lifted up his sleeve.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N Sorry this took a little longer than usual but I think this chapter will be worth the wait. And sorry it is a little shorter than usual.**_

_**~Axelrocks~**_

_**Chapter 7**_

As soon as the door to V's room opened, Evey was on her, feet watching them leave. She looked at each of their faces to see what their faces looked like. However, they all remained expressionless. Was something wrong? Was something wrong with V? Damn that mask! She could not tell what he was thinking either.

"Thank you, Doctor, Mr. Finch," said V as followed them out the door into the living room.

"It is no trouble," said the doctor. "I shall be back in a couple days with the results."

Results? Results for what? Was there really something wrong with V?

"Good day, Evey," said the doctor as he disappeared from sight. He seemed to be in a hurry.

Eric came up to her. "I'm sorry we did not get the chance to talk. It seems the doctor is in quite a hurry today."

She grabbed his arm and whispered. "Please, Eric, is there anything wrong with V?"

He looked over her shoulder at V, then at her. "That's something you will have to ask him. Now if you will excuse me I must get along before the doctor leaves me." Then he too left the room.

"V?" She turned around was about to ask him what was going on but he had vanished.

* * *

She found him in his study book in hand like always. He did not even look up at her when she walked in.

"Why do you do that?" She asked staring at him.

"Do what, Evey?" He placed his book down and turned and looked at her.

"You know what you do!" She cried exasperated. "Something is wrong with you isn't there? Is that why you keep avoiding me?"

"Of course not." He stood and brushed himself off.

"Then what were you and the doctor talking about? Somehow I don't believe you would even tell me if something was wrong."

He was silent at that and she knew what she had said was the truth.

"It's getting late, Evey; I'm going to head to bed. You are free to stay up as late as you want of course." Then he left the room.

Evey watched him go.

Why did he keep doing this? He was avoiding her. There was something going on and she was going to find out. Or she hoped she would.

* * *

V sat on his bed, thinking. There was no way he was going to go to sleep anytime soon.

He knew he could not tell Evey what he and the doctor had talked about after his check-up. What if it was only nothing? What of only the area around his wounds were going to heal and that was it. He did not want to get her hopes up. He knew that she wanted to see his face. But he could not bring himself to ever show her. He would not be able to stand the look of revulsion in her eyes if he ever did show her what he truly looked like now.

He sat there still thinking when someone knocked on his door. He knew exactly who it was.

Evey.

He got up and opened the door and sure enough there she was and she looked very uneasy.

"Hello, V, I hope I didn't wake you." She bit her lip and looked away from him.

"No, is there something you want to talk about?"

She nodded.

He opened the door wider. "Then come in. We can talk in here."

She silently walked past him and took her seat on his bed. V grabbed the only chair and set it in front of her and took his own seat.

"What is it, Evey? Is something wrong?"

She shook her head and still did not look at him. Finally, she sighed and surprisingly she reached for one of his gloved hands.

"I should have told you this a long time ago, V." She shook her head and laughed quietly. "I don't even know why I'm telling you now."

He liked the feel of her hand in his. But he momentarily pulled himself away from that fact and looked up at her.

"Go on, Evey, what is it?"

Then she looked at him, right in the eyes.

"V, I'm in love with you."

* * *

"What?" He was taken aback. She loved him?

"I love you, V, and you love me too, right?" She braved a look up at him.

That was when V remembered he had told her he had fallen in love with her. That was when he thought he was going to die.

"I shouldn't have said that, Evey."

"What ? What do you mean, V? Does that mean you don't love me anymore."

"No," he shook his head. "It's just that I should not have told you that in the first place. I thought I was going to die, so I thought you should have known. But now that I'm alive I think you would have been better off not knowing."

"Why?"

"You probably would feel obliged to return the feelings."

She stood up and looked down at him. "Are you saying that I really don't love you?"

He stood up too and looked at her. "How could you ever love me?"

"What do you mean, V?"

"How could you love me? You don't even know what I really look like, and you barely know anything about me."

Evey's voice softened. "It's not always about what you look like. It's about who you are, V. And I fell in love with you, and not on how you would look. And I want you to know that if you ever showed me your face it would never change the way I feel about you."

"I can't do that to you, Evey. Underneath this mask is a horribly disfigured face, I would not wish anyone to look at it."

"V, don't say that."

She looked like she was about to start crying, then she place both hands on his mask.

"V, I want you to kiss me."

He grabbed both her hands and took them away from his face. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her!

"I'm sorry, Evey, I can't." Then he turned and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She watched him leave the room once again. It seemed like she had been doing that a lot lately.

Why was he like that? Why did he run from his problems? He single-handedly destroyed England's totalitarian government, but he could not admit he cared for her. And, for some reason, he could not fathom or understand why she cared for him as well. She hated how he demeaned himself. He deserved to have a better life than the one he had lived in total seclusion. But he would never listen to her if she told him that.

He was as stubborn as her.

She sighed and reluctantly headed toward her own room. She knew she was not going to see V anymore that night. He had probably locked himself in his room. If she had thought she would have been able to talk to him more she would have knocked on his door, but she left him alone.

For now.

* * *

Evey changed into her pajamas and laid down on her bed with a book in hand. She had taken it from V's room earlier that day but she knew he would not miss with the stacks and stacks that littered his room already.

When she had first seen the book tears had instantly sprung to her eyes. She remembered it had been her mother's favorite book.

She always remembered going into her mother's room and it would be placed on her nightstand. The pages were dog-eared and well worn. Her mother never failed to bring it with her wherever they went. She had loved it.

Then Sutler blacklisted it.

No longer did it go everywhere she did and no longer was it placed openly on her nightstand, but hidden under a loose floorboard. She would often see her mother sneak a quick read before she placed it back in its hiding place.

But now she could openly read it once again. And so she did in memory of her mother.

* * *

She awoke early the next morning, or so she thought. When she looked over at her clock she was surprised to see that it was well in the afternoon.

She jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. Grabbing the book of her nightstand she headed towards the kitchen hoping she would find V there. They needed to talk.

She didn't find him in the kitchen. In fact she hadn't found him anywhere! Where could he have gone? Had he left the house and gone out into the city? Surely he would have told her if he had been planning on leaving.

Wouldn't he?

It stung to think he wouldn't. She had been hoping that this time she could go out with him. She needed the fresh air, she had not seen the sunlight in over a week!

Where had V taken her that one day? After he had just released her from being tortured…where was that balcony?

She turned around suddenly and almost ran into Dr. Langsley and Eric.

"Oh, Im sorry, Doctor," she blinked back in surprise.

He chuckled good heartedly. "No, I'm sorry, Miss Hammond. It seems I kind of snuck up on you."

She smiled back at him, then turned to Eric. "Hello, Eric. Would either of you like a cup of tea?"

"No, thank you, Evey," said Eric. "If it is alright we would like to speak with V. Is he around?"

She sighed before answering. "I have not seen him all day, and I have to admit I'm kind of worried."

Dr. Langley spoke up.

"Did he say he was going anywhere today, Miss Hammond?"

She shook her head. "Which is unlike him at all. He usually tells me everything,,," But that was before I told him you loved him.

"That is quite odd."

Just then V showed up behind them.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, doctor. Come to my room and we can talk privately."

Without even a glance at her V led the doctor and Eric away.

* * *

"We have great news for you, V," said the doctor with a smile.

"What is it?" V's voice was neutral. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

The doctor went into his bag and produced a bottle of what looked like to be lotion.

"I did some experiments on your blood and I was able to come up with this lotion. If you put in on twice a day for a week you should be able to take off that mask of yours."

"That soon!" He exclaimed. He never dared to hope that it would be able so soon. So by this time next week Evey would finally be able to see his face.

Evey waited patiently for them to finish up there buisness and when they did she didn't ask any prying questions. She knew she wasn't going to get any answers.

V saw the doctor and Mr. Finch out and then came back to the main room where Evey was waiting.

* * *

"Well good morning, Evey. Or should I say good afternoon."

"Hello, V," she said and sat down on the couch. "So what have you been up to today? I could not find you anywhere."

"I must apologize, I was getting myself a bit of fresh air. One can only stay so long indoors."

She looked away from. "Yes, I know."

"Forgive me." He gave her a little bow. "Would you like to join me on the balcony? I know you must be needed some fresh as well."

She smiled. "Yes, please."

* * *

The sun. It felt so good to be outside again.

She ran to the edge and looked down at the city below. She watched as people walked on the sidewalks. There was so many of them!

She felt V's presence behind her and she turned around.

Though she couldn't really tell for sure but it seemed like he was deep in thought.

"V?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

He slightly shook his head. "But of course Evey." he walked to the edge next to her. "Do you enjoy the view?"

She smiled. "I love it."

He turned and faced her once again. "Later tonight would you care to join me in a stroll around town?"

She could barely control her excitement. "Yes, that would be lovely!"

"I was hoping you would."

Evey could hear the smile in his voice.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N How's this for a speedy update! And I can gladly say that this is way better than my last update. Or so i hope. So i hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it! But on an unfortunate note I don't know when I will update again. I have found myself in a rut with this story so far. I have a few ideas floating around, it's actually putting them to paper that'll be the hard part. But don't worry it won't take me long to figure it all out and I'll update again in no time!**_

_**Once again enjoy!**_

_**~Axelrocks~**_

**Chapter 9**

Evey finished with the last touches of her make-up and looked at her watch once more.

It was almost time.

Checking herself once more in the mirror she made sure that she looked perfect. Or as close as she could.

She jumped a little when someone knocked softly on her door.

"Yes?" She asked knowing it was V.

"I was just seeing if you were almost ready."

Her answer was her opening the door.

She saw him look her over. She was wearing a strapless black dress that flared out a little at her knees and a little black jacket that covered up her shoulders. She hoped she wasn't over dressed. They were just taking a walk after all. Nothing more.

"You look…lovely, Evey."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"Well the sun has set, the night is young. Shall we be off?"

* * *

The streets were brightly lit and the streets were filled with people.

No more curfew also meant more people would take advantage of their newly found freedom.

Unfortunately the more people there were the more that recognized V.

Numerous people approached him. They wanted to thank him. Some even burst into tears of happiness when they saw him.

This walk had quickly turned into something Evey didn't want. She wanted V alone, not with every person in London!

She jumped when V leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Please," she said with much relief.

"Then follow me."

Then with a skill she knew V only possessed they slipped unnoticed by everyone.

* * *

They found themselves in a poorer section of London. But Evey didn't mind. She was just glad that there was hardly anyone out, and those that were didn't bother them.

"Is this much to your liking?" V asked her as he walked alongside her.

"Yes," she smiled to herself when their hands lightly brushed. "How did you do it that first night out?"

"No one was out then. They still had no idea about what exactly had happened. I have to admit I liked the streets better then." He smirked, even though he knew she could not see. "I could not get a word to you without someone wanting to shake my hand."

"I know!" She laughed.

V couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laughter. He had only heard it on a few rare occasions and found that he quite enjoyed it.

Then all of a sudden she saddened.

"What is it, Evey?"

She pointed to a small brick house. "That's where I use to love when I was little. Before my parents died." She walked up the stones steps that led to the door. "It's been empty ever since."

"How's that?" V asked, curious. It wasn't a bad looking house, he was surprised no one had wanted to live there.

"My parents had given it to me. I've been making the payments on it and everything. I just…" she paused swallowing the tears that threatened to choke her up. "I just can't bring myself to live here."

"I understand, Evey."

She gave him a small smile and they continued along in silence.

Suddenly she grabbed his hand and pointed excitedly at the sky. She had seemed to have forgotten about her parent's home.

"Look at that moon, V, isn't it beautiful?" Her eyes shone and in them the moon was reflected.

V had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Yes, it is very beautiful."

Never once did he let go of her hand.

She didn't mind at all.

* * *

They returned to the gallery later that night.

V gently took off Evey's jacket and hung up in the closet alongside his own cape.

"That was quite a lovely walk, was it not?" He asked her and gently took her by the elbow and led her into the main room.

"It was very lovely," she said, almost with a wistful sigh.

After that had stood and stared at the moon and the millions of shimmering stars they continued their little stroll around, hands still clasped together. And though neither spoke for the rest of their walk, they felt that they didn't have too. It all seemed so perfect.

She knew that now was the perfect time.

"Wait here, V," she told him. "I'm going to get something."

"Alright," he said slightly confused.

She gave him a smile and left the room.

Within in moments she returned with a long black scarf in her hand.

V stared at it curiously. What was she thinking of doing?

"Here." She handed him the scarf. "Tie this around my eyes."

"What?" He asked clutching the scarf in his hands.

She laughed. "It's alright. You'll see what I'm doing in a few moments."

He shook his head, but still tied the scarf around her eyes.

She turned around and faced him. "Nope, I can't see a thing."

"Evey, do you mind telling me what on earth you are doing?"

"Would you mind taking off your mask, V?"

"What?" What was she planning on doing?

"I cannot see a thing so you don't have to worry about me seeing your face."

He shook his head. "But I don't understand."

"You will. Just…trust me."

"Alright…" he reluctantly agreed and slowly slipped his mask off. He hoped that she was telling him the truth about not being able to see a thing.

"Is it off?" She asked tilting her chin up a little.

"Yes," he sighed.

She reached up her hand, as if to touch his cheek but he stopped her.

"What are you doing, Evey?"

"V, I love you. I'm respecting your wishes by not seeing your face," she squeezed his hand. "I want you to…kiss me."

"What?" He dropped her hand and took a step back. "Evey..I-I can't. Please…"

"V, I love you," she repeated. "Please…I can't see your face."

She took a step forward her hands searching the air for him. Not finding anything she took another step forward and was surprised when she bumped into his chest. She tilted her head up, knowing his face was just above hers.

Even with the blindfold around her eyes she still looked beautiful. It took all his willpower not to gather her in his arms.

Instead he gently pushed her away.

"Please, Evey. I don't want to give you any hope…that anything will ever change between us."

"V, you cannot mean that," she said hating the face that tears were coming to her eyes.

After several moments of silence she ripped off the blindfold and burst into tears when she saw that she was alone.

* * *

V leaned against the door to his room, hating himself as he listened to Evey cry. Why couldn't he at least given her a little peck?

He walked over to his night table and grabbed up the lotion the doctor had given him.

"This better work, Doctor."

He couldn't bear continuing to hurt Evey.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/H Sorry everyone for the wait! Here's the next chapter. It's a little longer than usual and I hope you all think it's worth the wait. Well enjoy!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 10**

After a night of very troublesome sleep V woke up. As he sat up he glanced at the clock knowing what it would read. He always woke up around the same time everyday. His life was a routine.

Get up, get dressed, make breakfast, do the dishes, either read a book, watch a movie, or walk through the city, then go to bed. Evey also factored herself in there as well.

He wished to break free of the same routine. But what would he do? His mask was now to recognizable to go out, even at night. He knew he was destined to remain in his gallery for the remainder of his life. Unless something happened with Evey…

No! Now with how he had been treating her. He looked down at his hands and jumped.

He brought them up closer to his face and examined them. Were these really his hands?

They did not have one scar or burn on them.

Was the doctor's lotion really working?

Standing up he practically ran to his mirror. Once he caught a glimpse of himself he grew disappointed.

His face had not changed one bit.

He sighed and grabbed the bottle of lotion and applied it to himself. Here was another thing to add to his daily routine.

He hoped he would be able to remove it soon as well.

* * *

Evey laid in her bed, awake knowing she should get up and join V for breakfast. But she didn't know if she was ready to face him. He had left her without a word last night.

Maybe she should act like it hadn't broken her heart in two. Maybe she should act like nothing had happened at all.

She was pretty sure that was how V would act. She would just go along with it then.

She sighed, threw off the covers and got ready for the difficult task before her.

"Hello, Evey," said V from his place by the stove. "I hope you are hungry."

She forced a smile. "Of course, I am!"

"Good." He then slid an egg on her plate and she silently took a seat.

"I trust you slept well," said V once he took his own seat.

_Even though I did not, _he thought to himself.

"I did, thank you for asking." She forced another smile.

There was something off about her, V observed. None of the smiles where reaching her eyes and she seemed cautious.

_Well, what did you expect after the way you left her last night?_

Should he apologize?

But before he could speak Evey had picked up her now empty plate and placed it in the sink.

"I have a couple errands I must run. I'll see you later, V." And just like that she was gone.

She had no errand to run she just had to get out of there. She needed to get away to think. And before she realized where she was going she stood in front of her old home.

Tears came to her eyes at the memory of her parents. This was the last place she had seen her themalive

Swallowing her fear she walked up the steps and with a deep breath she opened the front door and stepped through.

* * *

V didn't see Evey the rest of that day. He wondered where she was and deep down he feared that she had left him. He didn't blame her of course, but the thought of her being gone from his life was unbearable.

Fortunatly before he got up and headed to bed he saw her. She gave him a fake smile.

"Goodnight, V." and she left the room.

Going into his own room he heaved a huge sigh and then began to do his daily ritual of applying his lotion.

* * *

The next morining, after yet another restless sleep, V got up and began to make breakfast. And soon Evey joined him.

"Good morning, V," she said as he slid some french toast onto her plate. "One of these days I'm going to beat you up in the morning and make breakfast."

He was surprised at her cheerfulness.

"We shall see if that ever happens," he teased her.

"Hmm, I might surprise you one morning."

"You might," he said then took his seat and then all conversation ended as he watched her eat.

Evey soon finished and collected all the dishes. "I'll wash them," she said to V and stood up..

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, they are all mine anyway." She placed the dishes on the counter and began filling the sink up with hot sudsy water.

"Um, Evey, when you are done would you…would you like to watch a film with me?"

"Sure," she smiled, this one actually reached her eyes. "You get to pick this time." she began washing. "I should be done here fairly quickly."

"Alright then, I shall see you shortly." And he left the kitchen.

She plunged her hands into the hot water and instantly her thoughts went to V. They weren't very far from him to begin with.

Every moment she was with him her heart broke a little more. It hurt to know that she was so in love with him and yet she knew nothing was going to change between the. He didn't think he deserved her. But he did! Couldn't he see that she loved him?

She sighed sadly. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to stay with him. Every time she saw him it hurt more and more.

Evey joined V in the living room and sat on the couch. There was quite a distance between them.

"I hope you don't mind," he said. "But when I was out the other day I found this and I bought it." He held up a DVD case. "It's the newer version of The Count of Monte Cristo. But if you're sick of watching it, then I can pick something else."

"No, its fine, really. I'm quite curious to know if this will be as good as the original."

"We shall see," he said and she could hear the smile in his voice. Then with one last look at her he hit play.

* * *

Evey looked over at V as the end credits rolled.

"So," she asked. "What did you think of it? Did it compare to the first one?"

"Hmm…I will have to say that Robert Donut still has a very special place in my heart, but this film was not too bad. What did you think?"

"I'd have to say it was a tie. I liked the ending on this better." She yawned. "Oh sorry, V. I'm just really exhausted for some reason."

"Maybe you should get a little rest."

She smiled and stood up. "That sounds heavenly. I shall see you later then, V?"

"Of course."

And then he watched her leave the room.

Once she had left the room he began to berate himself. He should have done something during the movie.

Like scoot closer to her, or put his arm around her. Or maybe even hold her hand. But every time he thought of doing anything he thought that it might encourage her and he didn't want to disappoint her.

No, he was better off just not doing anything!

* * *

Evey laid in her bed unable to shut her eyes. Every time she did V came to her mind. She couldn't bear the thought if him anymore. She couldn't even bear seeing him anymore. It hurt too much. That was why she had to leave the room after the movie.

She got up from her bed. She had to leave.

Now.

* * *

Someone knocked on her door. She ceased at her packing and quickly covered the small suitcase before she opened the door.

"Hello, Evey," said V standing there. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have just found that I need to run to the grocery store. Is there anything that you require?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." She hoped she hadn't answered to quickly. The last thing she needed was for him to get suspicious of her.

"Alright, then I shall see you later." And he walked away from her room.

"No," she said quietly to herself. "You won't."

* * *

That evening V returned and began cooking supper. He dimmed the lights and placed two candles on the table.

He had thought it over and tonight he was going to show Evey his unscarred hands and tell her that she would soon be able to see his face.

And most importantly he was going to tell her that he loved her.

He knocked on her door. "Evey."

No answer.

_Strange, _he thought. She had been no where else in the gallery. Was she sleeping? He creaked open the door and was surprised to see it was empty.

The bed was neatly made and there laying on the pillow was a piece of paper. Instantly his heart sank. He walked over and took the paper in his hands and unfolded it. It read:

_Dearest V,_

_I cannot bear this anymore. My heart breaks every time I see you. I longed for you to tell me that you loved me again, but I know now you will never. I wish I could have made you understand that no matter what you looked like underneath that mask I would still love you.. I guess I could not convince you of that. So I find that it's best that I leave this place. But remember I will always love you and that will never change._

_Love,_

_Evey._

The letter fluttered to the ground. She was gone.

Now he couldn't tell her how much he loved her.

**A/N I hope you all don't think the letter was too sappy. Well theres gonna be a little wait for the next chapter since...well I haven't started it yet. But i will soon! Promise! Well until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I'm sorry this took me so long to update and I have some explaining to do. I found myself momentarily discouraged with this story and almost thought of quitting it. I asked myself what I thinking? I was having V leave his mask! How could I do that? But I wanted Evey and V to be together and they only way they could is if the mask was removed and his scars gone. I'm sorry if I offended anyone of you with that. But now I realize this is my story! I can do with it what i want and I have many people who are counting on me to finish it! I am no longer discouraged and I WILL finish this! Promise! I have come to love this story once again and I am eager to keep on writing it!**

**I hope you all aren't too disappointed with this. I wrote this kind of in a hurry. And on a better note this story is almost done. I have probably one to two more chapters left! And I promise it won't take me another month to update. Now enjoy!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 11**

_~One Week Later~_

She did it! She didn't know where she had gotten the mental strength do it, but it was done. Finally she had been able to make her childhood home feel like a home to her once again.

She had swept and dusted every piece of furniture all the while pushing back those horrible memories of her last night here. She sighed and pushed back a stray hair from her head. She knew that her curly hair was still too short to put into a ponytail but she still tried. But the fact that it _really _was too short won over her stubbornness. She finally took out the useless ponytail and shook her hair out, it barely reached her shoulders now.

She stood there in the middle of living room, leaning on her mop, and smiled in satisfaction. Everything seemed to gleam and shine. Her hard work had finally paid off. This was now her home.

But there was one place she did not dare enter.

Her old bedroom.

That had been the last place she had seen her mother…alive. She had not even been brave enough to open the door, let alone enter it. She avoided it all together not even walking in its direction of the hallway. Those horrible memories were best left shut behind that door.

But she knew eventually she would have to enter that dark place, she knew she would have to face those dark memories. But not now. She wasn't strong enough. Not since she had left V.

V.

Just thinking of him sent her heart beating, but also brought with it a fresh wave of tears. Everyday she wished she hadn't left him, but she knew it had been for the best. She couldn't stand having her heart break everyday. She couldn't stand V not returning her love even though she knew he longed too! She missed him so terribly much!

What was he doing right now? Did he miss her as much as she missed him?

**~V~**

It had been seven days since she left, seven very lonely days, and the hurt of her being gone out of his life hadn't lessened. It was still as sharp and raw as the day he had found her parting note.

he had considered going out right then and looked for her. But then what? What would he had done if he had found her? He knew he wouldn't have been able to convince her to come back. Why would she have wanted too?

It was true that his face and body were slowly becoming scarless. Everyday a new patch of skin was forever gone of the damning scars. But it she had waited so long already, it would have been cruel of him to make her wait any longer.

He had tried to put his mind on more happier things. Like the fact that he would soon be able to rejoin society as a normal man once again. Yet, sadly, with that thought came along a sliver of fear.

It had been so long since he had been a normal citizen. In fact he remembered nothing of that life at all.

How was he to act? What was he to do?

Unfortunately those questions remained unanswered.

**~V~**

Evey struggled with the two bulky grocery bags she carried in her arms as she walked up to the steps leading to her front door.

She tried to reach around one of the bags to turn the handle of the front door, but she found she was unable to reach it.

"Bloody hell…" she muttered in frustration. Maybe she shouldn't have bought so much groceries. But she had been eager to fill up the cabinets with food. She was about to set the bags down when a voice stopped her.

"Here, let me get that." and a gloved hand reached out and opened the door for her.

Her heart skipped a beat. Was that V behind her? Had he come for her at last? But she knew the voice was all wrong. It didn't have that smooth poetic like tone V had, but a slight irish accent, and most importantly it didn't sound like it was behind a mask.

She turned and smiled hoping she had hidden her brief disappointment. "Thank you, Eric." She walked inside. "Why don't you come in and I can put a kettle on for some tea?"

"I would love too, but I have an errand that I must run."

"Oh." She was once again disappointed. She had grown quite lonely and longed for some company.

_You can always go back to V, he would be there for you._ She quickly pushed that thought away. She couldn't go back there. She knew it.

"How about dinner then? I didn't buy these for nothing." She indicated to the bags in her hands. "Are you free later?"

He smiled. "Yes, I am. I don't remember the last time I had myself a good home-cooked meal. What time would you like me to come over?"

"Hmmm…" she thought for a moment. "Is seven fine?"

He nodded. "Seven it is!" he made his way down the stars and turned back to her. "See you then."

"See you then," she said and watched him walked away.

**~V~**

V ate his dinner. Alone. Just like he had been doing for the past seven days.

He no longer wore his mask though his face still held a few scars. And he was surprised this morning when he looked into the mirror to find that he had hair. It had been so long since he had had hair and he had forgotten the color of it. Now he threaded his fingers through his honey colored locks. It was strange to see that color since for as long as he could remember he had worn a black wig. But he had liked it now and he wondered if Evey would.

Evey.

She wouldn't recognize him at all now.

Everyday hope built inside him, a feeling he had long thought he would never feel. Everyday more and more of his face was becoming scarless.

Soon he would be able to face Evey, to tell her he loved her and that he was sorry for making her go. He hoped that she would still return her feelings for him. All he needed to do was find her, but he had no idea where to start.

**~V~**

Evey checked herself once more in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable. Once she found herself presentable she went back to the stove where she was cooking her dinner. The clock read 6:50.

_He should be here soon, _she thought. Just then the doorbell sounded. _Or he could be there now._

She smoothed down her hair once more and answered the door.

Eric stood there and looked up and smiled when he saw her.

He looked younger, somehow. He no longer had the bags underneath his eyes. She assumed he was getting sleep now that he longer had an investigation to run.

In his hands he held a container.

"I brought some brownies for dessert. I thought I'd try my hand at baking. Hopefully they turned out edible."

This was a new Eric. He joked around and he actually smiled. Life was being kind to him.

"I'm sure they'll be delicious." She smiled and took the container from him. "Come in."

He stepped in and shut the door behind him.

"You can put your coat over there and take a seat in the living room. I'm going to put this in the kitchen and set the table."

"Would you like any help? I'd feel bad if you did all that work."

"Sure!"

**~V~**

After there meal was cleared away Evey brought out Eric's brownies.

"Well the moment of truth has come," he said taking the container from her and opening it. "At least they smell normal."

"I'm sure they'll taste fine," said Evey lifting up a fork ready to take a bite when Eric placed a brownie in front of her.

"Wait," he said. "Let's do this together."

"Alright."

"Go."

And they both dug in.

Evey chewed and swallowed. "Not bad." She took another bite. "Not bad at all."

Eric heaved a sigh of relief. "Good, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to call for an ambulance."

"Stop it," she laughed.

"It's good to hear you laugh, Evey."

She stopped instantly at his comment.

He continued. "Every time I saw you you were worrying about V or something seemed to be wrong. I've never heard you laugh before and it's nice." She blushed. "Thanks." She got up and cleared the plates. "Would you like some coffee?"

"That's sounds nice."

"Okay, I'll bring it out to the living room. We can talk more in there."

**~V~**

Evey set the steaming cup of coffee in from of Eric.

"Thanks," he said picking it up and took a sip.

"No problem." She took a seat on the couch across from him.

"So how is V doing these days?"

The question was innocent enough but the thought of V made her clench her coffee cup tighter. She didn't want to talk about V. Not now.

"Evey? Are you alright?"

She shook herself out of her reverie. "Yes, I'm fine. And so is V, I suppose. I haven't talked to him in awhile. How's work going for you?"

And just like that the subject of V was forgotten.

**~V~**

When it was time for Eric to leave Evey followed him to the door.

"We should do this more often," she said. She longed for a friend and she found that she could have one in Eric.

"Of course, but next time it's my turn to be the host."

"Alright sounds good."

"Thanks again for the meal," he said and then left.

She quietly shut the door and leaned against it. Though she found talking to Eric refreshing she still longed to talk with V once again.

**A/N To clear things up if there is any confusion. NO, Evey will not start liking Eric. But I can't say the same for Eric ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Once again sorry for the wait! But here you have it, the 12th chapter! Sadly there is most likely only one more chapter after this. I hate to see this end. How long have I been working on this? A year and 3 days to be exact! Well all things most end and sadly this story as well. I hope you all enjoy this and the next chapter(most likely the last one) will be up soon!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 12**

Today was a relaxing day. After cooking and eating her breakfast, Evey now sat in her comfy living room reading a book.

_This is something V would do, _she thought to herself but then instantly regretted it. She needed to stop thinking of him. It only hurt her more.

She tried to think of him less often. But she tried so hard that she even thought of him even more. She longed to see him and there had been a couple days where she had actually found herself walking in the direction of the Shadow Gallery.

Would he be happy to see her?

Her thoughts were thankfully interrupted when someone knocked on her door. With a sigh she placed her book on the coffee table in front of her and answered the door.

She was surprised to see Eric there.

"Good afternoon, Evey," he said with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Eric. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um…" he seemed a little embarrassed. "I think I left one of my gloves here last night. It may have fallen out of one of my coat pockets."

"Hmm…let me check." She looked over to where Eric's coat had been hanging the night before and sure enough there was one lone glove lying on the ground.

She went over and picked it up. "Is this it?"

"Yes," he smiled and took it from her. "Thank you."

"No problem." She wished to get back to her book, but she really wanted some company. "Would you like to stay for some tea?"

"Sure, if it's not too much trouble, of course."

"No, please come in!"

And he happily did so.

_**~V~**_

V looked at himself in the mirror shocked. Was this really him? Placing a scar less hand on his face he made sure it was real. Was this how he looked before Larkhill?

He couldn't wait to show Evey! But would she be happy to see him?

_**~V~**_

They sat together in the living room sipping at their tea. Evey sat on the couch with her legs tucked underneath her and Eric sat on the only recliner in the room looking quite nervous.

"Eric, is there something bothering you?" She asked tilting her head in concern and placed her book to the side.

He jumped at the sound of her voice and looked at her with a forced smile. "Of course not, I'm fine Evey."

She didn't buy it for a second and he knew it. So he finally gave in.

"Okay, I have a confession to make," he sighed and leaned over to set his teacup down on the table.

"What is it?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Well, I did not come here to just see if you had my missing glove, I actually used that as an excuse, but I came to ask if you would like to have dinner with me tonight." He seemed nervous but continued to talk. "I know we shared a meal last night, but this my last free night before I begin work again. So what do you say?"

She smiled. "I'd love too!" She collected their cups. "Just let me get ready."

He sighed in relief and smiled. "Of course. Take your time."

_**~V~**_

V checked himself once more in the mirror. He wanted to make sure that it all wasn't a dream. He wanted to make sure this was really him and not some kind of sick joke his mind had decided to place on him.

He looked himself over once more and sighed. Tonight was the night he was going to visit Evey.

_**~V~**_

"I had a great time, Eric," said Evey as they walked back to her house. "I never imagined that we would become such good friends. Did you?"

They now stood in front of the stairs that led to Evey's front door.

"Well," he said. "I was hoping we could become more than friends, Evey."

"What?" What was he saying?

But before she could say anything else he had gently placed his hands on the sides of her face and leaned down and kissed her and for one moment she kissed him back and imagined it was V. But it all came down on her in a crashing reality. This wasn't V, this was Eric. Eric was her good friend and nothing more.

She broke off the kiss and he searched her face, reading her eyes.

He sighed. "I understand, Evey. I never should have done that. Will you forgive me?"

She smiled weakly. "Of course, Eric. And I'm sorry that I don't care for you in that way."

He smiled a little sadly. "That's alright. V's a lucky man." and he turned and walked away.

_**~V~**_

V walked the dimly lit street he knew Evey's parents house was on. He had a feeling that she was now living there and usually his feelings were never wrong.

Usually.

He was also surprised to see the streets deserted, well it was pretty late at night he supposed. Well no one would recognize him now. Not without his mask and cape, he couldn't help but smile at the thought. Finally he could leave his home and be left alone.

As he neared Evey's parents house he noticed two figures standing outside it. One was unmistakably Evey, his heart began to race at the sight of her and he couldn't help but smile, and the other he wasn't too sure off. He knew it was a man though.

As he got closer still he soon recognized who it was. Inspector Finch! And him and Evey weren't talking like he had originally thought. They were kissing!

His heart stopped. Had Evey moved on? He couldn't blame her, he knew she wouldn't wait forever for him But seeing that she really had moved on hurt. Maybe he just wasn't meant to be loved.

He watched as Eric said something to Evey with a smile and walked away and he too turned to leave… and ran right into a garbage can.

"Damn!" He silently cursed. He wanted to get away nice and quiet-like.

_**~V~**_

Evey sighed as she watched Eric walk away. She should have seen it coming. She should have seen the way he looked at her, and they way he had cared for her while V laid in his coma. She should have seen it and immediately out an end to it. This way she would have never had to hurt him.

He should have known how much she cared and loved for V. But at least he had not seemed that hurt as he walked away. Well he hadn't, as far as she could tell. But with Eric one never knew. He hid his emotions well. She just hoped that they would still remain friends.

Turning to walk up the stairs to her front door she stopped when she heard a crash. Gasping she quickly turned around. Had someone been sneaking up on her? Did someone want to do her harm? Instead of seeing a ruthless killer wanting to end her life she only saw an embarrassed man. He didn't look harmless at all, but she still kept her guard up.

She didn't speak at first and instead studied him. He wore all black. Black pants tuck into black boots that reached almost to his knee and a black silky dress shirt.

_Looks like something V would wear, _she mused to herself. Oh, how her heart ached for him!

She moved her gaze up to his face. His hair was golden and parted back, some strands were loose and fell almost to his eyes, and his eyes….she couldn't see what color they were in the dark. And she couldn't help but notice that he was quite handsome.

"I am quite sorry that I startled you," he finally spoke, his voice sounding very familiar. "It was not my intentions to run into this… garbage can."

She laughed and before she could say anything he continued.

"Now, I have found that I am in the wrong place. I bid you farewell…Evey." And he turned and walked quickly away.

She stood there in shock and by the time she regained her bearings he was nowhere in sight.

How had that man known her name?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Once again I'm so sorry for the wait! This chapter gave me some difficulties, but here it is now so I hope you all enjoy!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 13**

Evey found that she could not sleep that night. She tossed and turned the whole for what seemed like hours and images of the man she had just met flashed through her mind. Who was he? And how had he known her name?

She threw her pillow at the wall in frustration and sat up with a huff. With those thoughts continuously running through her mind she knew she wasn't going to get much sleep any time soon. So she climbed out of bed and headed towards her kitchen,

In the kitchen she placed a kettle to boil on her stove and then went to wait in the living room until she heard the kettle's piercing shriek.

After pouring herself a cup of the warm liquid she walked into her living room once again and sat down on the couch. She didn't bother to turn on a light and sat in complete darkness. The pitch blackness didn't bother her and gave her the opportunity to think more about the mysterious man. She conjured his face to mind, though it wasn't the best picture since it had been dark outside.

Once again she asked herself; How had he known her name? Had she met him before? Before V's revolution, when she worked at the BTN? But she couldn't put a name to that face and he didn't seem familiar to her at all.

Nope, she had never seen that face before.

~V~

She awoke with a start when she heard something crash to the floor. Was someone breaking into her house? She quickly got up from her sleeping position on the couch and ran to the side, but a searing pain in her foot stopped her.

She looked down and saw the remains of her porcelain tea cup and saw that she had stepped on one of the large and sharp shards.

"Bloody hell," she muttered and hopped to the recliner and sat down to examine her now bleeding foot.

It wasn't a large cut but it was deep and blood gushed from it. She got up and hopped to the kitchen where she went a towel to clean it up and got down the first aid kit from one of the cupboards. Things would have been so much easier if she wasn't living by herself.

_If I was still living with V… _She shot down that thought before she could complete it. There was no use of thinking of V…Ever.

She carefully bound her foot and then went about the task of cleaning the remaining shards up. This proved to be quite difficult since she could not put a lot of weight on her injured foot.

_If only V…_

~V~

Eric was back in his old office, at his old job.

And bored as hell.

He was now just a regular detective and no longer in charge of the high-profile investigation against V. Now the only highlight of his day was if he received an email or someone came to his office to 'chat'. He had not received a case since he had started

As he sat there in total boredom and silence his thought began to drift toward Evey and last night. He knew he should have never kissed her, but he had grown attracted to her in the last couple days. He wasn't in love with her but he knew if he started seeing her more it wouldn't be long until he did.

Maybe he should take a break from her. He knew things would be awkward between them for a little while after that kiss, so know he could just focus on his work. If he ever got anything interested to do.

He sighed. V was a lucky man to have someone like Evey to love and care for him like she did. Just then a thought popped into his head.

Where was V? He hadn't seen him in over a week and he suspected that Evey hadn't either. Plus she didn't seem to want to talk about him anymore. What had happened between them? Was he the reason why there always seemed to be sadness in Evey's eyes.

He clenched the pen he held in his hand hard. If V had done anything to hurt her…

Her then stood up so fast his chair went spinning. Maybe he could pay a visit to V and see what was really going on. If he wasn't going to take advantage of having Evey's heart then someone else would.

Someone like him.

~V~

Eric arrived at the Shadow Gallery, the sun still high up in the sky. He had decided to go visit V during his lunch break. Once he located the door he didn't bother to knock, he never had, and just walked right in. He wasn't sure even if he did knock anyone would hear. He had to walk down a long corridor to get to the main part of the gallery and he could barely hear his own footsteps as he walked, let alone a knock from the door.

He walked into a brightly lit room with a juke box playing a soft melody positioned against a far wall. Various pieces of art where displayed everywhere and Eric always took the opportunity to look them over. Where V had acquired them all was a mystery to him. And how he was able to obtain them without getting caught baffled him even more.

But this time she didn't pause and look over the paintings, instead he immediately set about finding V.

"V?" He called out and searched the different wings of the gallery. "V, are you here?"

He received no response.

Was he even here? Where else would he have gone?

He then stumbled upon some stairs and he stared up at the darkness that was at the top. Did this lead to the roof? Would V be up there?

There was only one way to find out.

~V~

V sighed and leaned on the concrete ledge on his roof. The sun felt good on his face and the wind ruffled his hair. He did not miss his mask one bit. In fact he had no idea where it was at the moment and he was going to keep it that way. That mask had been a big part of his life for ten long years and now he wanted nothing to do with it.

He then gazed out over the city and its vastness. What was Evey doing right now? Probably with Eric now. He felt a sharp pain in his heart and then tried to turn his thoughts away from her, but he was unsuccessful She was never far from his mind and he knew that was how it was going to be for a long time. Forever even.

He was then jarred from his thoughts when he heard someone behind him ask.

"Who are you? And what have you done to V?"

~V~

Who was that man? And why was he standing on V's roof like he owned it? Surely V hadn't sold his precious gallery and moved somewhere far away. Especially without telling Evey. Maybe that was why she never talked about him anymore.

The man turned around and faced him, but instead of replaying in anger that a total stranger was in his house, he smiled. "Well, hello, Inspector Finch. I didn't think you would be visiting me today."

How had he known his name?

Then he noticed how the man stood, his hands clasped together in front of him and they way he tilted his head after he spoke. As a detective he was trained to notice these things and the way this man was holding himself looked awfully familiar.

No, it couldn't be.

"V?" he asked, a little unsure of himself.

The man smiled and bowed at the waist. "At your service, Inspector."

~V~

"B-But how?" Eric stuttered as he looked at the now unscarred V.

"I have the wonderful Dr. Langley to thank for this. I would be fully covered if it were not for him."

Eric leaned against the brick wall of the roof. "How long have you been like this?"

"Oh, for a couple days now."

"Have you visited Evey, yet?"

He turned away from him. "Not exactly." he then turned his attention to the view of London.

What was that supposed to mean? Not exactly? s

Eric pushed himself off the wall and walked over to V, sensing that he was about to change the subject.

"Why? I'm sure she would love to see you. Especially now…"

"Why, Inspector Finch, would she be happy to see me when she has someone like you?"

Eric was taken aback. What was he talking about? Evey didn't 'have' him.

V sighed and leaned on the edge with his elbows. "The other night I walked to go and pay a visit with her. I wanted to show her my face. But when I got to her home I saw you and her…kissing. I knew then that she was happy with someone and that if I showed up I would just ruin everything."

He thought she was happy with him? Sure they were friends, but they weren't together. Much to his dislike.

"Look, V, that was all me," he sighed before continuing. "I kissed her and when we broke apart she told me she didn't care about me like that. She loves you, V, a great deal."

"I don't understand why though. The way I've treated her…"

"I think," said Eric and placed a hand on V's shoulder. "You need to talk to her. I'm not her and I can only tell you so much. If you really want to know how she feels you will have to talk to her." He began to walk away and then stopped. "And trust me, V, she will be more than happy when she sees you."

~V~

The first place Eric walked was to Evey's house. He had a feeling that V would not be visiting her anytime soon so he was just going to nudge Evey into the right direction.

He knocked on the door of her house and waited a few minutes until Evey opened the door.

She smiled. "Oh, hello, Eric. Do you want to come in? I just made some tea."

"That sounds wonderful, but I can't stay long so no tea for me."

She read his face and her smile fell. "Is there something, Eric?"

"I'm not sure. I just went to visit V." Her face clouded up at the mention of his name, but he continued. "But instead of seeing V there, there was another man living there.'

"What?"

"That's what I said. Where has V gone?"

"Did you ask?"

"No, unfortunately. I was just so shocked that he wasn't there that I apologized to the man and walked away. So maybe you can and see for yourself."

"Yes," she nodded. "I will. Right now." She left the doorway for a minute and returned with a coat.

"Are you limping?"

She blushed with embarrassment. "I fell asleep while drinking tea last night and when I fell asleep I dropped the cup and then I stepped on a piece."

"Are you alright?"

She shut the door and smiled. "Yea, it doesn't really bother me actually. So are you going to come with me?"

"Sadly, I can't. I have work at my office that I have to get started on." Lie. "But when you find out what happened to V let me know."

"Alright."

And then the two went there separate ways.

~V~

She walked up to V's, or whoever lived there now, front door and instead of walking right in she knocked. Questions reeled through her head.

Who lived here now? What did V leave? And why did he not tell her?

Just then the door opened. The first thing she noticed was the knee high black boots, then the black dress pants, and instead of a black silky shirt like she had seen him wear before, he was now wearing a dark gray one.

No, it couldn't be!

She looked up at his face and gasped when she found herself looking into the most brilliant green eyes she had ever seen!

* * *

**Don't worry this is NOT the last chapter like I thought it was going to be! There will probably(most-likely) be one more chapter. Hmmm...and maybe I can get 100 reviews ;) Only 10 more to go!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I know this took me longer to update than I wanted it too, but I have a good excuse this time! For the last two weeks I have been doing soooo much work for college! Writing paper after paper and I can't forget finals week! But now I am all done with finals and everything and currently on my winter break. So now I have time to write and update my stories! :)**

**Well here is the last chapter! :( I am going to miss this story sooo much! I have been working on this for over a year and it's going to be weird to no longer have this to work on. But all good things must end and I hope I ended this well. Let me know what you think and I hope you all enjoy!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 14**

It was that man! The same one she had only seen a day ago…the one that knew her name. What was he doing here? Had he done something to V? She clenched her fists tightly at her sides. He better not have!

The man seemed extremely shocked to see her there and it took him awhile to speak. "Is there something I can help you with, Ev-" he stopped himself. "Ma'am?"

He knew he had slipped and said her name last night, but now that they were face-to-face he did not want to make the same mistake.

She didn't say anything and he felt scrutinized under her gaze. Why was she staring at him like that? Surely he didn't look familiar, not without his mask at least.

"Ma'am?" he inquired again. "Can I help you? Or at least invite you inside so you can get out of the cold?"

Inviting her inside? What was he thinking! She would figure him out in a matter of minutes!

_But isn't that what you want? _he thought to himself.

_No,_ he answered himself. _She would be happy without me. She would be better off if I just went away._

_But you no longer have your mask. You are free from your scars, _he argued with himself. _Now there is nothing stopping you from being with her._

But there was. The way he had treated her was inexcusable and even though this had happened a long time ago he was still slowly getting over the regret of it. Every time he saw her shirt hair, her curly locks now reached her shoulders, he thought of what he did to her. Though she had thanked him many times for it and she kept telling him to forget about, he couldn't.

Just then she finished her intense looking him over and finally answered his questions. "No, I'm fine. I just want to ask you a few questions, if that's okay."

"All right," he said with a smile, at least he hoped it was a smile and not a grimace.

He grew nervous as he thought about the kind of questions she would be asking him.

"There," she began. "Use to be a man, you may have heard of him, named V. He used to live here. Do you know where he has gone?"

There was no way he could answer her truthfully. So he didn't.

"I have no idea. I came …inquiring after this bit of property. H-He gave it to me and was soon gone. I have not seen him since, I'm afraid." Of all the lies he had told over the past year that one was the hardest.

"Oh," she looked away, saddened. "I can't believe he would just leave without saying good-bye."

He saw the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes and reconsidered his plan to not reveal himself.

"So this man, this V, he was a dear friend to you?"

"Yes, but he was also more than that," she paused and he anxiously awaited for what she was going to say next. "I loved him."

"So the man I saw you with last night? Was that him?"

"Last night?" she studied him once more.

Damn! Why did he mention last night? Now she was going to remember she had seen him last night and she would then remember he had spoken her name like he had known her.

"Oh…that man you saw me with was only a friend, nothing more."

"I see. You said this man V, is it possible he has taken off his mask and you have not recognized him?" He quickly changed the subject, but what was he doing suggesting that he might have taken off his mask and was just gallivanting around town?

"No," she shook her head. "He was horribly burned and scarred a long time ago." She tightly shut her eyes and shuddered a little, as if she knew exactly what had happened to him and was now reliving it in her mind.

She took a deep breath and continued. "He would not even show me his face, even after I assured him it did not matter to me what he looked like. So I doubt he would let the rest of the world see him mask less."

"I see. Well, I hope that you find him very soon…I can see that you care for him very much."

"I do." she smiled sadly. "Thank you for all your help." "I'm afraid I did not help you as much as I would have liked."

She placed a hand on his arm and smiled up at him. "You did all you could. And that was enough."

He then watched her turn and walk away.

**~V~**

V slowly closed the door once he had watched Evey completely disappear from his sight. He regretted every second he was talking with her that he did not reveal himself. Why must he be so stupid? She was obviously looking for him and she obviously cared for him…a lot. There was no longer a mask separating them. So what was his problem?

_You're afraid to let yourself be loved,_ an inner voice said.

"What?" he asked himself out loud.

_You have spent many years of your life alone. You had not a soul care for you. And when you did you were wretched away from them and now have long forgotten them. Now that you love someone you are afraid that she will to be taken from you._

He sighed. This was all true. Ever since he fell in love with Evey he had been afraid she would be taken away from him, more so now that she also returned his feelings.

_But don't you see, you don't have to worry about someone else taking her away. You're driving her away yourself._

**~V~**

Evey sat on her couch with a warm cup of hot cocoa between her hands. She had yet to take a sip and she felt the cup lose its warmth after awhile. She had desperately wanted the cup of cocoa after she came in from the cold but now it was all but forgotten in her hands. She was in a deep thought. Ever since she had returned home her thoughts were fixed on the handsome man that now lived in V's old home.

She was positive that it was the same man who had ran into the garbage can last night and the same man who had said her name before he left. But when she had talked to him today he didn't seem to recognize her. Had she imagined him saying her name last night?

Maybe she had.

The more she recalled last night and earlier that day she found that the man seemed kind of…familiar. The way he dressed, mostly in black and dark colors, the way he held himself. The way he tilted his head sometimes when he talked and the way he held his hands clasped in front of him as he waited for her to speak. And then there was the way he talked…almost poetic like.

He seemed so familiar…

Just then her mug of cocoa slipped from her fingers and crashed to the floor spraying cocoa and shattered porcelain everywhere.

This time she did not bother to clean it up.

**~V~**

How could he do this to her? He had acted like he hadn't known her and then he hadn't told her who he really was. Why?

Why would he lie to her?

**~V~**

V was surprised when he heard someone knocking on his door. Who was it now? He never got many visitors and today alone would make it three.

He walked to the door and opened it, ready to greet whoever it was. Standing there was Evey again and he was too shocked to say anything. What was she doing back here? And she did not look happy at all.

"You," she said.

And with that one word he knew she had figured out who he really was.

**~V~**

"Why?" she asked. "Why didn't you say anything to me about this, V?"

That was the first time she had said his name. She really knew it was him.

He was almost at a lost for words. Which was rare for him. "I don't know."

"So you would have had me go and live the rest of my life always thinking that one day you had just got up and left and never came back?"

He was silent.

"Well."

"You're smart, Evey. I am sure you would have figured it out sooner or later. You are here now. I say it did not take you as long as I thought."

"That is not the point, V, and you know it!"

He looked away from her. "I'm sorry, Evey."

"All I want to know is why you weren't going to tell me."

"I don't know."

She stared at him for a second, tears threatened to spill over, "If you never wanted to see me again all you had to do was say so." She turned and walked quickly away.

V watched her go and realized that this was probably the last time he'd ever see her.

**~V~**

No! He couldn't just let her walk away from him again! He loved her too much for her too just disappear from his life completely.

"Evey!" He called as he ran after her, but she didn't turn around. "Evey, wait!" he called again, grabbing her wrist and pulled her against him.

She buried her face in his chest, not wanting to look up at him. But he gently tilted her chin up and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Evey, I am so sorry for everything I have done to you. You never deserved it."

Before she could say anything he kissed her.

She seemed surprised at first, but soon she melted into the kiss. Her arms round around his neck and he pulled her closer.

When they broke apart Evey smiled up at him, truly happy.

"I love you,A/ V."

He smiled back. His heart felt like it was about to burst with happiness at hearing those words.

"I love you, too, Evey."

She then softly caressed his unscarred cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Have I told you yet how beautiful your eyes are?"

"But they pale in comparison to the beauty of the woman who is now standing in front of me."

She blushed, then stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again.

**~V~**

That evening they laid together on V's couch. Evey was very comfortable laying in V's arms and V loved having her there and knew that they were going to be together forever.

He kissed her on the cheek.

"Evey, I think I have finally found my tree."

**The End**

**A/N I hope you all liked the ending! :)**

**A/N2 Oh, and if you all want a visual on how V looks now just look at my cover art for this chapter. It's a younger Hugo Weaving and he looks quite handsome! ;) Oh and once again THANK YOU for reading!**

**~Axelrocks~**


End file.
